Dos por Uno
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Después de haber terminado el primer curso, Hinata Shoyo se encuentra en el equipo de Vóleibol como siempre. Un día, tras no saber qué regalarle a Yachi por su cumpleaños, acude a Kageyama para decidir qué elegir y al final terminan comprandole algo juntos. Después de esto, Kageyama aprende a compartir más tiempo con Yachi y Hinata. [HinaYachi & KageYachi]
1. I - Un cumpleaños

_¡Holi!_

 _Estoy haciendo esta historia porque en realidad tengo muchas ganas de leer HinaYachi y hay muy poco material, entonces para que la gente que siente igual estoy haciendo esto para empezar les digo que quería HinaYachi pero también creo que voy a agregar KageYachi (No me maten, pienso que se verían bien juntos) y bueno, no les voy a decir qué pareja va a ser la canon, tendrán que leerlo muahahahaha… (Aunque este capítulo creo que tiene mucho KageHina xD)_

 _Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y ya saben, en este mundo ficticio todo es probable ;)_

 _Saludos._

* * *

Hinata corrió por todo el patio con gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, todavía era temprano para las prácticas de Vóleibol pero aun así quería ser el primero en llegar. Mientras corría, aún de lejos, pudo observar la figura alta de Kageyama dirigiéndose a su mismo destino, ya tenía puesta su ropa para hacer deportes e iba con mucho menos prisa que Hinata, el pelirrojo solo corrió con más velocidad para alcanzarlo y una vez que lo hubo alcanzado, se abalanzó sobre él saltando por encima de sus hombros.

— ¡Kageyama-kun!

Kageyama se asustó levemente al escuchar los gritos de Hinata, al igual que al sentirlo saltando por encima de él mismo. Inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una de fastidio para evitar que ese enano pensara que le tenía miedo o algo así, cuando la verdad era que sus gritos y su energía sacaba de su mundo a cualquiera (maldita sea que nunca se acostumbraría a sus gritos), se giró y tiró a Hinata lejos de él. Hinata se incorporó de inmediato, parecía tener mucha más energía que de costumbre para su mala suerte. Kageyama siguió caminando y Hinata se apresuró para caminar a su lado.

— Oi... ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? —Preguntó con estruendo, con evidente fastidio. Hinata se asustó un poco, pero no duró mucho ya que estaba bastante acostumbrado a los atropellos del moreno—. No te cuelgues de mí, bastardo.  
— Kageyama, no deberías enojarte tan fácilmente —Respondió Hinata riendo al ver su cara de enojo, definitivamente ninguna de sus expresiones podía superar a aquella vez que hizo el servicio a su nuca, así que si sobrevivió a esa situación, puede sobrevivir a cualquier otra—. Si sigues así te vas a quedar solo en la vida.

Kageyama explotó

— ¡No te importa! —gritó. Hinata solo seguía riéndose sin siquiera tratar de disimular, eso solo enojaba más a Kageyama.  
— De todas formas, Kageyama… Necesito tu ayuda...

Hinata no iba a esperar a que Kageyama le dijera cosas como "No quiero", "pídeselo a alguien más" o "piérdete" para hablarle sobre el favor que necesitaba, simplemente pensaba involucrarlo en contra de su voluntad porque estaba tan seguro de que se opondría. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a hablar se encontraron en frente de las puertas del gimnasio, apareciendo Yachi-san en frente de ellos todavía con su uniforme escolar puesto. Hinata se detuvo en seco al verla y la saludó, Kageyama primero miró a Hinata enarcando una ceja y después dirigió su vista hacia ella.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Yachi! —dijo Hinata casi gritando enérgicamente asustando a la pobre chica por unos instantes.  
— Buenas tardes, Hinata —le respondió cuando se hubo compuesto de aquel agitado saludo, solo se limitaba a pasear la mano por su nuca, suspirando.  
— Hola —saludó Kageyama entrando al gimnasio  
— H-hola, Kageyama-kun —contestó con un poco de miedo. Cuando Kageyama se dispuso a pasar por el umbral de la puerta, ella se apartó bruscamente como si temiera que por tropezar con ella, él fuera a matarla. Hinata también atravesó el umbral, y Yachi se dispuso a caminar junto con él.

Caminaron juntos hasta los vestidores, hablaron por un largo rato de muchas cosas. Hinata le comentó a Yachi sobre muchas: sobre su nota de inglés que había subido, de Kenma de nekoma y como esperaba volver a jugar con ellos, como casi se quedó dormido de mañana y pudo llegar para el entrenamiento matutino gracias a Natsu que lo despertó... De muchas cosas aleatorias. Yachi más bien seguía su conversacioón respondiéndole por intervalos mientras él hacías pausas; Una vez que terminaron de colocarse sus respectivos atuendos para los entrenamientos se volvieron a encontrar fuera de los vestidores y caminaron juntos de nuevo al gimnasio, de nuevo, con historias graciosas narradas de formas muy divertidas por Shouyou.

—Ahh... Ya tenemos que empezar, Yachi-san

— Ohh… —Susurró sorprendida al notar que ya tenía que retomar su práctica—. Lo siento, no quise distraerte —Se disculpó

— No... No... Más bien soy yo el que anda siempre distraído —sonrió Hinata ampliamente después de despedirse (momentáneamente) con la mano y correr hacia la cancha para hacer los calentamientos y la parte física.

Kageyama ya había empezado a hacer unos trotes alrededor de la cancha cuando Hinata se dispuso a empezar, no sabía cuántas vueltas ya había hecho, pero su sudor en la frente delataba que ya había completado unos cuantos. Hinata aumentó su ritmo para colocarse a su lado y poder trotar a su lado y así terminar de hablarle sobre el favor que necesitaba; Kageyama se adelantó antes de que él pudiera decir una sola palabra, respiro profundamente mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga de su remera, el pelirrojo siguió al lado suyo pero Kageyama jamás se propuso a mirarlo y pretendía hacer como si no estuviera presente.

— !Ka..!

— No quiero —interrumpió casi jadeando con un tono cortante.

— ¡Aún no he dicho qué necesito! —gritó Hinata

— Igual, no quiero

Hinata le agarró la manga que le quedaba cerca y empezó a zarandearlo para adelante y para atrás haciendo que Kageyama se enfureciera aún más. Le pidió que se detuviese, pero él cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza mientras seguían el trote lento, Kageyama estaba visiblemente más cansado que Hinata, por lo que al final, casi sin energías, se dispuso a escuchar lo que él tenía que pedirle, aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería nada bueno para sí mismo y dudaba seriamente si aceptaría o no.

— Quiero que me ayudes a comprar un pastel de cumpleaños

Kageyama lo miró con el ceño fruncido al escuchar semejante favor. "¡¿Y por qué yo tengo que hacer esas cosas!?" pensó mientras Hinata seguía diciéndole cosas que él ya no escuchaba, pues se empezaron a escuchar los gritos y estruendos de Tanaka y Noya, que junto con Ennoshita habían llegado al gimnasio. Se detuvieron en el trote, los de primero también ya habían llegado; Hinata agarró del cuello de la camisa a Kageyama para que le prestara atención pero se dio por vencido, no por la expresión de Kageyama que parecía estar a punto de matarlo, sino porque ya estaban todos y no quería que escucharan.

Entonces el pelirrojo retomó su trote

— Hoy, después del entrenamiento acompáñame —le dijo por último dejando a Kageyama con la palabra en la boca. Respiró profundo para luego seguir a Hinata y empezar el entrenamiento con los demás miembros del equipo.

Terminaron las prácticas de vóleibol tranquilamente, el pelirrojo ya no había tocado el tema del pastel de cumpleaños así que Kageyama se fue olvidando del tema y pudo prestar mucha atención a la práctica. Hinata, sin embargo, tenía el poder de desconectar su mente de las cosas diarias y eso le permite concentrarse enteramente en su deporte favorito. Empezaron con el estiramiento, siguieron practicando un poco de remates por lo cual Kageyama tenía que levantar la pelota para Hinata. Bufó unas cuantas veces al ver que todavía no pulía su técnica de recepción en la siguiente práctica y termiaron haciendo un partido entre ellos.

Yachi-san mientras tanto se encargaba de sus tareas básicas: pasar una toalla seca, buscar los chalecos, recargar las botellas de agua. Al final, tomó ciertas notas que se encargó de entregar al entrenador para que viera el crecimiento de cada uno. Allí tenía anotado todos los datos, como porcentaje de eficacia, la precisión en las recepciones, tiempo en que duran las carreras individuales, entre otras cosas.

Terminaron limpiando todo el gimnasio juntos al terminar la práctica, se dirigieron a los vestidores dejando los chalecos en una cesta para mandarlas lavar porque ya apestaban a sudor y a Yachi le molestaba eso.

— Adiós, senpai —le dijo uno de los de primero a Tanaka, él se puso idiotamente feliz como de costumbre.

— Qué demonios, Tanaka… ¿Qué no piensas dejar de ponerte feliz por cosas como esas? —le reclamó Noya, que al escuchar que le llamaban senpai también a él se dio la vuelta y se despidió como si se tratara de una estrella de rock

— Ustedes son muy idiotas —les recalcó Ennoshita, riéndose de ellos.

Al final, ellos también se despidieron de Hinata, quien se excusó diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y por eso no podía ir a comer en la tienda con ellos como de costumbre. Todos ya se habían ido cuando Kageyama pasó a su lado despidiéndose de él, Hinata rió.

— ¡KAGEYAMA-KUN! —gritó detrás de él, por suerte era un enano o sino terminaría rompiendo los tímpanos de Kageyama—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Deja de gritar! —le gritó cuando se dio la vuelta y apretó los puños delante suyo

— ¡Tú también estás gritando, maldito! —respondió Hinata en el mismo tono.

— ¡Chicos, no se peleen! —interrumpió Yachi un poco asustada, pero de alguna forma estaba acostumbrada a las "pequeñas discusiones" que tenían ese par.

Ambos se relajaron de aquel pequeño incidente y Hinata se cruzó de brazos culpando a Kageyama de Todo, Yachi les volvió a repetir que ya no se pelearan y se fue caminando hacia la misma dirección que los demás, quienes ya se habían marchado.

— No me eches la culpa, enano bastardo

— Si cooperaras más no pasarían estas cosas… —Hinata tenía un tono burlón como si se tratara de un niño encaprichado, pero al darse cuenta de que estaban solos cambió de expresión a una sonrisa amplia.— Bien, Kageyama, acompáñame a comprarle un pastel de cumpleaños a Yachi-san

— ¡¿Qué!? —gritó sorprendido—. ¿Es su cumpleaños o algo así?

— Es mañana, por eso quiero comprarle algo hoy —respondió un poco sonrojado pero con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, Kageyama suspiró levemente.

— Está bien, después de todo le debo mucho por enseñarnos mejor de lo que hace el idiota de Tsukishima —Hinata saltó de alegría y estaba a punto de abrazar a Kageyama cuando él puso una mano en su cara y lo detuvo.— No quiero, detente.

Caminaron juntos por las veredas de las calles, Hinata iba del lado de la calle, tenía su bicicleta a su lado y el bolso colgándole en dirección opuesta; Kageyama, por su parte, iba a su lado pero un poco más adelantado porque sus pasos eran más amplios por tener las piernas más largas. Casi no intercambiaron palabras en su trayecto, salvo unas cuantas cosas, Hinata precisamente no era la persona más callada y daba la impresión de que, aunque se le pusiera en frente de una pared, él lograría sacarle una conversación de todas forma.

Hinata se adelantó unos pasos al ver la pastelería como si se tratara de un niño al cual iban a regalar dulces, se apresuró a dejar su bicicleta delante de la ventana de la tienda y se apresuró para entrar antes de que Kageyama lo hiciera. Él solo seguía caminando normalmente mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta principal detrás de él.

Rápidamente, Shouyou se apoyó sobre la vidriera para observar todos los pasteles. Tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que al juzgar por su expresión Kageyama pensó que terminarían este asunto rápido.

— Kageyama —le susurró Hinata parándose a su lado e ignorando los demás pasteles, sostenía su barbilla en un parecido intento por estar pensando.— ¿Qué clase de pastel crees que le guste a Yachi-san?

Kageyama frunció el ceño y le gritó enfurecido: — ¿Me has hecho venir y ni siquiera sabes qué clase de pastel vas a regalarle?

— No es mi culpa, Kageyama-kun, no es como que hable de pasteles con la gente corrientemente—suspiró con desdén—. Además, te pedí que vinieras para que me ayudaras a escoger —Kageyama ladeó la cabeza

— Y exactamente… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo en una situación así? —preguntó con los ojos oscuros, Hinata empezó a entender que ya sabía lo que tenía en mente.

— Bueno, esto… ehmm —balbuceó el pelirrojo dubitativo—. Bueno… Ahh… Llamarle y preguntarle qué clase de pastel le gusta

Como pensó Hinata, Kageyama se le acercó y le agarró del cuello de la manga y lo obligó a ponerse de puntitas para que estuviera más cerca de su cara, había olvidado completamente de que estaban en una tienda y que la dueña de la pastelería les estaba observando. Ladeó la cabeza de manera tenebrosa, demasiado para el gusto de Hinata, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca le susurró: — ¿Por qué debería yo llamarle, idiota? —Le acercó un poco más—. ¿No te parece un poco extraño que te llamen un día antes de tu cumpleaños para preguntarte qué tipo de pastel te gusta? —Más cerca—. ¿Eres idiota? —Muy cerca, tanto que Hinata podía sentir el aura oscura que emanaba Kageyama en esos momentos—. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo, idiota?

Luego le soltó tirándolo sin demasiada brusquedad a unos centímetros de él; Hinata, quien ya había recuperado el color de sus mejillas, se le acercó de nuevo.

— No seas, idiota, Kageyama, estamos en una tienda —le susurró de manera que le puso más nervioso al moreno, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que tenía razón—. Y ya pensé en eso, créeme que nadie espera nada de ti, así que no sospechara nada —le levantó el dedo gordo y le guiñó un ojo para asegurarle que no ocurriría nada sospechoso. Kageyama se tragó sus ganas de matarlo ahí mismo

— Además ni siquiera tengo su número —respondió de nuevo, con un esbozo de sonrisa que negaba toda posibilidad de que aquello ocurriría.

— No te preocupes por eso, Kageyama, yo te lo paso si es que eres tan insistente…

— Yo… no…

— Aquí tienes —le mostró la pantalla de su celular con el número de Yachi, él se alejó unos pasos con las manos arriba como si tratara de defenderse de Hinata, pero Hinata se adelantó y con agilidad tomó su celular del llavero que sobresalía de su bolsillo. Kageyama estaba tan concentrado en su modo de defensa que reaccionó un poco tarde y no pudo arrebatarle el celular a tiempo

— Oi… No quiero… Dame mi celular —Hinata empezó a marcar un número antes de que Kageyama le quitara de sus manos.

"No"

"Mierda. No"

"No quiero hacer esto."

Pero cuando vio la pantalla de su celular ya se encontró con la palabra "llamando" y la imagen de Yachi-san por encima de la inscripción, le siguió un sonido de la voz de una chica: Yachi-san misma. Kageyama se quedó en blanco.

— Dile "hola" Kageyama —le dijo Hinata dándole unos golpecitos para que reaccionara. Kageyama puso el celular en su oído y escuchaba "¿Hola?... ¿Hola?" provieniente de la voz

— ¿Hola? —dijo Kageyama confundido, Yachi volvió a decir Hola y ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, probablemente porque Yachi no reconocía la voz y tenía vergüenza de preguntar quién era y porque Kageyama no sabía qué decir, hasta que Hinata le dio un golpe fuerte en el estómago y reaccionó contra é, pero después volvió a acordarse de Yachi más calmado.— Yachi-san, soy yo, Kageyama-kun, del equipo de vóleibol, de la preparatoria, de karasuno, del primer año, clase…—Hinata volvió a darle otro golpe para que se tranquilizara…

— ¡¿Kageyama-kun?! ¡¿Sí?! ¿¡Qué sucede!? —Yachi sonaba confundida. Definitivamente tenía pequeños ataques de histeria cuando escuchaba gritar a Kageyama por los golpes de Hinata. Pero él volvió a golpear a Kageyama para que respondiera con más naturalidad.

— Sí, esto… bueno… ejem —Kageyama carraspeó pensando en qué iba a decir—. Bueno… Quiero saber algo… Sí… quiero saber… qué… quéclasedepastelestegustan.

— ¿Ahhh? —Logró decir aún más confundida— ¿Q-qué clase de pasteles? ¿P-por qué q-quieres saber eso, Kageyama-kun?

Kageyama se quedó en blanco de nuevo, miró a Hinata y miró su celular, luego volvió a mirar a Hinata esperando a que lo ayudara. Apartó su celular y tapó el micrófono con las manos mientras seguía mirándolo con desesperación. Hinata no parecía entender qué le ocurría, al menos Kageyama olvidó mencionarle qué le había dicho Yachi-san y él no pudo adivinarlo.

— ¡Que para qué quiero saber esto! —musitó con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué le digo, enano imbécil? Sabía que tenías que ser tú el que le llamara ¿Por qué yo de todas las personas? ¡Debí saberlo! ¡Es imposible que yo la llamara si nunca en mi vida lo hice antes!

Hinata volvió a golpear su estómago, Kageyama se agachó para cubrirse el abdomen porque esta vez Hinata se había pasado, soltó el micrófono del celular y escuchó que Yachi le preguntaba qué le ocurría con mucha desesperación, volvió a cubrirlo mientras levantaba la cabeza y mataba a Hinata mentalmente con los ojos.

— Ya lo tengo pensado, Kageyama-san, dile que te gusta alguien y que quieres regalarle un pastel y no sabes qué tipo de pastel regalarle… Al final no está tan alejado de la realidad —Hinata rió como si tuviera orgullo por su gran idea.

— ¿Por qué le preguntaría a ella algo como eso? —Kageyama frunció el ceño más de lo fruncido que ya estaba.

— Porque no hay otra chica a quien puedas preguntarle y puedes usar sus gustos como una base para un pastel para todas las chicas —Kageyama pensó en agarrarle de la cabeza y tirarlo para el otro lado del mundo pero se dio cuenta de que el enano bastardo había planeado muy bien todo esto.

— Maldito, lo has pensado todo —fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a componerse y a hablar con Yachi.

Al final le dijo lo que había sugerido Hinata (muy de mala gana) y Yachi le insistió mucho en que sus gustos no pueden servir y que mejor le preguntara a otra persona. Inventó que quería la opinión de una chica porque quería regalarle a una chica, así que después de mucho intentar (y también los gritos de la dueña de la tienda que les decía que eligieran algo o que se fueran afuera) ella finalmente aceptó.

Mientras Kageyama se encontraba insistiendo con Yachi por teléfono, Hinata se encontraba mirando a través del vidrio los diversos pasteles de nuevo, habló un rato con la pastelera para que al pastel pudieran agregarle un mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños, Yachi"; al principio se negó, por supuesto, Hinata continuó insistiendo fervientemente hasta el punto que hartó a la dueña del lugar, quien de mala gana fue a traer una crema especial con chocolate para hacer el inscrito.

— De fresas —terminó suspirando Yachi, Kageyama lo repitió en voz alta para que le escuchara Hinata. — Ahh... pero esto no quiere decir… digo… N-no a todos nos puede gustar las mismas cosas, pero si te sirve, q-uiero decir… y-yo…

— Gracias, Yachi-san… Adiós —Kageyama la interrumpió y cortó directamente antes de escuchar que Yachi se despidiera.

Hinata se dio la vuelta ypuso sus manos en su cintura; Lo miró por encima de sus ojos

— Al menos despídete de una manera cordial, acaba de ayudarte con la chica que te gusta

— ¿¡Bromeas!? —Le gritó Kageyama—. De verdad espero que haya sido una broma.

Terminaron de hacerle la inscripción al pastel de fresas que eligieron y le pidieron a la pastelera que lo envolviera como para entregarle a Yachi. El pastel quedó envuelto por encima del plástico por una cubierta de cartón que tenía unos dibujitos de globos y serpentinas, un moño color rojo y una tarjetita que decía "feliz cumpleaños". La pastelera cada vez les miraba de peor manera ya que le traían bastantes problemas:

— ¡Adiós! —les dijo—. Y por favor, no vuelvan pronto…

— ¿No se supone que debería querer más clientes?— susurró Hinata a Kageyama mientras salían de la tienda. Al final no dijeron nada más, de alguna manera sabían que la señora estaba en su derecho, Kageyama pensó "De todas formas es imposible aguantar a Hinata" mientras que Hinata pensó "Es que Kageyama se pasa, es insoportable a veces". Hinata llegó hasta su bici y de repente el moreno le arrebató el pastel de sus manos.

— He pasado por mucho para que compráramos este pastel, no voy a dejar que tú y tu inutilidad lo arruinen, así que yo lo voy a llevar

— Kageyama, maldito, yo fui el de la idea, puedo llevarlo en mi cesto —le dijo mostrándole el pequeño cesto que tenía en el manubrio de su bici. Aunque al verlo hasta Hinata pensó que era mala idea que él llevara el pastel, por más que quería llevarlo.

— No lo harás, eres un peligro andante

— ¡Dámelo!

— Ves, ya estás por destruirlo, idiota —Hinata se había balanceado sobre él, pero Kageyama alzó el pastel, Hinata empezó a saltar verdaderamente alto para alcanzarlo pero simplemente no podía quitárselo.

— Está bien, pero YO seré el que le entregue el pastel —fue lo último que dijo antes de subir en su bicicleta y marcharse.

Al día siguiente, ya siendo el cumpleaños de Yachi, Hinata se encontró con Kageyama antes de las prácticas de la tarde para poder decidir cómo lo harían, de todas formas, ninguno de los dos tenían experiencia en dar regalos sorpresa. No se pusieron de acuerdo en nada, excepto en que Hinata sería el que le diera el pastel; entraron al gimnasio donde esperaron a que Yachi apareciera.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yachi-san!—gritaron al unísono cuando la encontraron pasando a través de la puerta adentrándose al gimnasio. Como no era la hora oficial, no había nadie más que no fueran ellos tres.

Yachi los miró sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir…

— Chicos… yo… —Yachi balbuceó en un intento por responder algo.

* * *

 _Continuará, no sé, espero sus reviews o sus señales de humo para saber si les gustó... A mí parecer estuvo muy cómico, lo que quería era señalar como Yachi se apega más a Kageyama, mientras que ya está apegada a Hinata... Y también traté de mantener sus actitudes, Shouyou muy activo y Kageyama un poco argel,_

 _No sé, me gustó, si comentan ya verán en el siguiente cap como avanzan las cosas..._


	2. II - La celebración

_¡Holiwi! Estoy aquí para continuar con esta historia :'D Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo... He hecho este capítulo para alegrarles en corazón porque sé que quieren Yachi-san por más tiempo (Es tan linda *O*)_

 _Bueno, eso era todo.. A disfrutarlo... Ya saben... Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei_

* * *

Desde que había sido muy pequeñita, Yachi siempre había sido del tipo de persona retraída y demasiado introvertida; Desde la primaria, no, más bien, desde que recordaba no tenía amigos verdaderos. Solo tenía compañeros de clase con los cuales conversaba de vez en cuando en los horarios de descanso —especialmente cuando necesitaban copiar sus apuntes—, pero nunca había sentido un lazo de amistad con ellos ni sentía que ellos la consideraran una amiga. Tampoco tenía experiencia en los clubes escolares; desde que procuró una vez cuando estaba en primaria por insistencia de su madre no había intentado formar parte de ningún club después: era demasiado torpe en sus movimientos cuando estaba nerviosa, y el hecho de estar cerca de gente que no conocía en él hacía que sus nervios estallaran.

Se dio la idea de que en realidad era ella el problema, que su torpeza y su vergüenza no le permitían hacer amigos y que realmente no era buena para hacer amistades. Por lo que en preparatoria decidió no intentar entrar en algún club y solo mantendría las conversaciones con sus compañeros de clase cuando ellos quisieran hablarles como había sido siempre. Así evitaría pasar momentos embarazosos y también evitar pensamientos que la pondrían frenética en sus pensamientos sin tener una base real.

Luego, cuando formó parte de Karasuno se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado equivocada: Solo se estaba dejando vencer por el miedo, nunca realmente había enfrentado sus sentimientos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer amiga de Hinata y del resto del equipo.

Cuando vio que Hinata y Kageyama estaban en un lado del gimnasio hablando entre ellos pensó inmediatamente que debían estar peleando por lo que se acercó lo más rápido que su caminata le permitía. No dijo nada hasta quedar detrás de ellos, que por su ferviente discusión parecían no notar la presencia de la chica. De pronto, cuando Yachi se dispuso a decir algo, ambos giraron rápidamente hacia ella y vio que Hinata tenía un paquete medianamente grande en sus manos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yachi-san! —gritaron la unísono haciendo una leve reverencia delante de ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía pensar?

Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de su revoltosa pelea mental. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado hasta los oídos y sus labios tenían una ligera curvatura demostrando que no sabía si reír o llorar. Definitivamente hizo ambas cosas: en ese instante sintió que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando mientras más sonreía.

¿Alguna vez alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un regalo así?

Nadie que ella recordara.

—Chicos… —empezó a balbucear— yo… yo…

—No te preocupes, Yachi-san —interrumpió rápidamente Hinata. Ambos ya se habían levantado y miraban a Yachi—. Es un regalo de parte nuestra. Anda, toma. —le insistió.

Temblorosa, pero alegre, Yachi extendió sus brazos y tomó el presente que estaba alzando Hinata. Miró la tarjetita que tenía el paquete "Feliz cumpleaños" y unas caritas dibujadas con un lápiz rojo, quien debía ser supuestamente Hinata, y el otro una carita con lápiz azul, que debía ser Kageyama. Abalanzó el paquete de arriba abajo y sintió que estaba pesado; no le importaba, aunque ese paquete tuviera una caja grande con un llaverito adentro igual seguiría agradecida con ellos.

Hinata le dio un codazo a Kageyama y éste soltó un aullido de quejido. Yachi, quien se encontraba mirando su paquete, levantó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía.

—Á-ábrelo —farfulló el moreno casi susurrando.

Yachi se había quedado en blanco. Estaba mirando la tarjetita que tenía el nombre de Kageyama, pero no había pensado que él hubiera participado de aquello hasta ese momento.

—No me lo esperaba —dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sus mejillas seguían coloradas pero el rubor había bajado notablemente, además ya no tenía una batalla campal en su mente, simplemente disfrutaba el momento.

—Lo ves, Kageyama-kun, te dije que nadie espera nada de ti —dijo Hinata tratando de ocultar su boca tras sus manos. Kageyama lo tomó de la cabeza apretándolo.

—¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! —gritó un poco después levantando una mano para tratar de separar a los dos y sujetando el paquete con todo el otro brazo.

—Está bien, Yachi, solo ábrelo ahora que no hay nadie todavía en el gimnasio —respondió Hinata tratando de apartar a Kageyama de él, forcejeando como nunca. Kageyama, quien hasta el momento había permanecido un poco calmado, estaba diciendo todo tipo de insultos contra Hinata. Yachi de verdad se preocupaba, pero decidió hacer caso a Hinata.

Cuando abrió el envoltorio que tenía el paquete, se quedó observando un pastel de cumpleaños de fresa cubierta con chantillí en la periferia y con fresas en la cara superior, bordeándola. En el centro tenía una inscripción hecha con chocolate fundido que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Yachi" y un dibujo de un globito. Se enterneció tanto cuando lo vio, tanto que hasta tuvo ganas de abrazarlos. Por suerte (o por mala suerte) no pudo hacer eso porque tenía el pastel en sus manos.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —Le pareció que esas palabras no demostraban cuán agradecida realmente estaba.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente dando un salto con los brazos arriba celebrando que a Yachi le había gustado el presente. Kageyama solamente miró el suelo un poco sonrojado, pero en el fondo también estaba celebrando aquello; después de todo no se había esforzado en vano.

Se dirigieron a la sala del club para ir a dejar tanto el pastel como sus pertenencias y donde se cambiaron para empezar la práctica de la tarde. Yachi no dejaba de tener una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, pero no podía evitar mostrarse avergonzada cuando Hinata le gritaba a los otros miembros del equipo que se iban a cambiarse que era su cumpleaños. Aún más colorada se puso cuando Tanaka y Noya se enteraron, los muy escandalosos se pusieron a gritar felicidades a cada rato, de todas maneras estaba muy agradecida por todas las atenciones que recibía, era de lejos el mejor cumpleaños de su vida (al menos que ella recordase)

El ambiente cambió drásticamente cuando la práctica había comenzado; Todos los chicos se concentraban como siempre enteramente en ello. Durante la práctica del remate sincronizado, Yachi era la encargada de lanzarle el balón a Kageyama para que él pudiera levantarlo. Estaba ubicada en el borde de la cancha y cada vez le tocaba al grupo de Hinata practicar el ataque, él pasaba al lado suyo sonriéndole tontamente y diciéndole cosas; Yachi, por su parte solo reía también (hasta que el entrenador Ukai le llamó la atención a Hinata por charlar demasiado)

Tuvieron un descanso de unos minutos en los cuales Yachi les acercó botellas de agua a todos los jugadores que le fue posible, en última instancia le tocó darle una botella a Kageyama, cuando hizo esto ella le sonrió con sinceridad. El moreno solo miró hacia la red mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla tratando de disimular su rubor.

—Hinata —llamó Yachi-san— ¿Pueden Kageyama-kun y tú quedarse un momento después de la práctica?

El pelirrojo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin entender lo que pasaba, pero su expresión cambió unos segundos después.

—Claro —aseguró con naturalidad—. Nos quedaremos.

—Muy bien, se acabó el descanso —gritó el entrenador Ukai que se encontraba parado al lado del poste de la red con un cuaderno en sus manos. Hinata se despidió de Yachi con una sonrisa y corrió a toda velocidad junto a los demás que se encontraban ahora en frente del entrenador.

Kageyama lo miró de reojo como descifrando por qué estaba tan feliz, su mirada se cruzó con la suya e inmediatamente llegó a pararse al lado de él. El entrenador hablaba de que practicarían un patrón de ataque en ese momento, pero mientras escuchaba, Hinata dijo:

—Quédate un momento después de la práctica —susurró con un hilo de voz, lo suficiente para que Kageyama dejara de escuchar y lo mirara

—¿Esta vez qué quieres? —le cuestionó.

—¡DEJEN DE CUCHICHEAR MIENTRAS HABLO! —Soltó el entrenador, todos retrocedieron al escucharlo—. Si les pillo hablando les haré hacer 20 series de bloqueo y recepción como castigo —hubo un silencio sepulcral en ese instante. Hinata le dedicó una mirada de inocencia a Kageyama mientras este fruncía el ceño con odio.

El resto de la práctica había transcurrido con normalidad aparente, siguieron practicando el ataque mientras el equipo de suplentes iba bloqueando; al pasar un tiempo hicieron cambio para que todos pudieran practicar. Terminó la práctica con un pequeño juego de un set entre ellos. Mientras ellos jugaban, Yachi se fue apurada a recoger las pelotas que habían volado en todas las direcciones durante la práctica.

Al terminar el set de entrenamiento, todos se organizaron a limpiar; Hinata y Kageyama se encargaban de la red, unos chicos de primero fueron a traer los escobillones grandes para quitar el polvo de la cancha, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se dispusieron a tirar la basura que juntaron al basurero, Ennoshita hablaba con el entrenador Ukai y Noya y Tanaka simplemente se pusieron a dejar los chalecos de nuevo en el cesto donde estaban. Yachi se había encargado de guardar el marcador de tantos y de set y también de llevar el cesto de las pelotas.

Al final, cuando todos se fueron observó a Hinata y Kageyama que se encontraban solos dentro del gimnasio, ambos se encontraban estirando distintas partes de sus cuerpos mientras hablaban sobre algo que ella sospechó que no podía ser otra cosa que vólei. Se apresuró a tomar una silla del depósito y la llevó hasta ellos; ellos se quedaron mirando la silla como idiotas.

—¿Qué dem…? —intentó decir Kageyama mientras Yachi le cortó concomitantemente mientras trotaba hacia la puerte de salida del gym.

—¡Esperenme, ya vengo!

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta mientras ella desaparecía.

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? —preguntó Kageyama seguro de que Hinata era cómplice de todo.

—No lo sé, —suspiró con cansancio, luego se puso a dar saltitos para estirar su cuerpo— si lo sabría no estaría aquí de idiota contigo.

Kageyama se volvió a enfadar. Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe a Hinata apareció Yachi a través de la entrada con el pastel en sus manos y su bolso colgándole del hombro. El pastel estaba de nuevo envuelto como lo habían entregado; se acercó con una sonrisa y colocó el pastel en la silla. Revisó su bolso y sacó 3 bandejitas con unos tenedorcitos y un cuchillo de mesa.

—Bueno… Esto… —Empezó a decir Yachi con la voz temblorosa sosteniendo los utensilios—, yo quería compartirlo con ustedes…

Hinata rió totalmente sonrojado, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos; Kageyama había hecho un esbozo de sonrisa pero parecía más bien una mueca, de igual manera se sentía sorprendido, aunque no era tan expresivo como lo era el pelirrojo.

—Pero nosotros te la dimos a ti —alcanzó a decir Kageyama, en realidad le molestaba un poco haber pasado por tanto para dárselo y que al final no sea solo ella quien lo disfrute.

—Realmente deseo compartir esto con mis amigos —respondió totalmente roja, sentía su cara caliente—, en realidad es la primera vez que me regalan algo sorpresa. En verdad, quiero compartirlo.

Hinata tomó del brazo a Kageyama, atrayéndole hacia él.

—Vamos a traer más sillas para sentarnos, para que parezca que estamos celebrando de verdad —le susurró al oído. Yachi los miraba confundidos mientras vio que ellos se alejaban hacia el depósito, obviamente, Hinata con más velocidad que Kageyama.

Volvieron los dos trayendo más sillas, Hinata hizo el intento de traer dos sillas, pero su baja estatura y su físico no le permitían llevar ambos, así que Kageyama tomó uno con un brazo y se hizo de dos sillas. Hinata lo miró con rabieta, al parecer quería ser él el que le diera un lugar a Yachi-san.

Una vez que hubieron colocado todas las sillas, Yachi se dispuso a cortar la torta en varios pedazos. La verdad es que le dolía tener que cortar dicho presente, quería conservarlo por siempre, pero a sabiendas de que eso era imposible le pareció que aquella era la mejor manera de disfrutarlo. Le dio un pedazo a cada uno en la bandejita y les clavó el tenedorcito a cada una; Los tres empezaron a comer al mismo tiempo.

—Yachi-san —llamó Hinata rompiendo el silencio, Yachi estaba casi en frente de ella, mientras que Kageyama estaba más en el medio de los dos. —¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

—Fui a buscarlos de la cafetería en el momento que fui a cargar agua en las botellas, aproveché el momento para ir un rato —confesó agachando la cabeza.

—¡Eso es genial, Yachi! —gritó Hinata levantándose de su silla emocionado— no se nos había ocurrido que podíamos hacer una celebración en el gimnasio.

De repente se escuchó los pasos de alguien que avanzaba desde la entrada del gimnasio, todos se quedaron a observar al intruso de aquel momento. El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate al sentir sus miradas sobre él, aun así avanzó hasta ellos, cuando llegó a colocarse al lado de Yachi, Yamaguchi quitó de su bolsillo un presente pequeño; Hinata y Kageyama lo miraron cabreados.

—Esto… es para ti… —dijo casi sin fuerzas. Yachi lo miró sin saber que pedir.

¿Dos regalos? Eso es más de lo que podría imaginarse nunca.

—Gr-gracias —respondió al mismo tiempo que se paraba y tomaba con una mano el pequeño presente. Yamaguchi estaba tan nervioso que no supo qué más decir, Yachi se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó.

Hinata casi saltó a separarlos, mientras que Kageyama parecía estar a punto de matarlo con su tenedorcito de plástico. ¿Por qué ellos no recibían esa clase de agradecimiento?

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban completamente rojos. Yachi, confundida, había tenido la misma sensación de cuando Hinata y Kageyama les habían regalado su pastel, solo que esta vez no tenía un impedimento para hacerlo. El muchacho se despidió casi sin poder hablar, Yachi quería decirle que se quedara, pero se había marchado sin oportunidad de convencerle. Hinata se sentó suspirando a lo bajo, medio decepcionado; Kageyama por su parte trataba de entender las ganas de matar que había nacido dentro de él en ese pequeño instante. ¿Celos?

Pronto aquel incidente quedó en el olvido de los muchachos, empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas y Hinata y Kageyama habían pedido otro pedazo de pastel mientras seguían la plática. Hasta el moreno participaba de la conversación, Yachi no podía ocultar su felicidad por tener un momento como ese para recordar por el resto de su vida.

—¡De verdad me sorprendió esa llamada! —exclamó Yachi. Kageyama bufó

—Le dije a Kageyama que tenía ser él el que confirmara porque no ibas a esperar que él te lo regalara —rió Hinata, Yachi también reía.

—No te preocupes, Kageyama-kun —le dijo—. Yo sí esperaré algo de ti desde ahora —sonó más a un consuelo pero Kageyama se había puesto rojo de nuevo.

—No importa —respondió

—Ahh… Kageyama… Eres tan frío —se quejó Hinata llevando un último tenedor a la boca terminando su pastel. Kageyama sonrió de medio lado en lo que parecía una risa diabólica, Hinata palideció; Yachi puso los ojos en blanco al ver su pequeña disputa.

Ordenaron todo el gimnasio cuando terminaron su celebración, Yachi sentía que podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo pero cuando miraba su reloj pensaba en que su madre también estaría esperándola y no quería hacerle esperar más; sobró casi la mitad de la torta, así que pensaba dejarle un pedazo y seguir comiéndolo por el resto de su vida hasta que acabase.

Salieron los tres juntos del colegio después de haberse cambiado de ropa en la sala del club, caminaron juntos siguiendo hablando hasta que tuvieron que separarse para dirigirse a sus casas. Hinata se montó en su bici mientras le volvía a desear una vez más feliz cumpleaños; Kageyama se despidió mientras se preparaba para cruzar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Yachi esperó el bus mientras miraba, todavía con felicidad, su presente.

—¡Ya llegué! —dijo mientras se sacaba los zapátos y se preparaba para adentrarse a su casa. Su mamá había corrido hacia ella y la abrazó en cuánto la vio.

Hasta ella se había quedado sorprendida cuando Yachi le comentaba todo lo que había sucedido ese día, casi no había parado de hablar, no quería perderse de ningún simple detalle. Mientras su madre le preparaba su cena favorita por su cumpleaños le alcanzó a mostrar también los aros en forma de estrellas que le había regalado Yamaguchi. Nunca dejó de sonreír y su madre mucho menos.

Después de haber compartido con ella su pastel de cumpleaños, se quedó pensando un momento. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió quitar el celular y sacarle una foto a lo que quedaba del pastel, seleccionó sus contactos y le envió la foto a Hinata con un mensaje

 _«Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata!»_

Luego buscó entre su lista de llamadas recibidas (que no era muy extensa, de hecho, la mayoría eran llamadas de su mamá, de su abuela o cosas así) y agregó el número de Kageyama-kun a sus contactos; le envió la foto del pastel restante y también le agregó lo siguiente:

 _«De todas las cosas que no esperaba, esta ha sido la mejor. ¡Gracias, Kageyama-kun!»_

Kageyama ya se había duchado y cambiado a una piyama, revisó la pila de deberes que tenía por hacer, pero no se dignó en hacer nada. Se tumbó a la cama bocarriba y miraba el techo mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy consternado; como si parte de su propio ser no se entendiera a sí mismo.

Miró en el suelo buscando su pelota. La recogió y empezó a jugar con ella; la levantaba y la subía y en ocasiones la lanzaba para volver a atraparla, la tomaba con una mano y la pasaba a la siguiente. Era como un ejercicio para poder conciliar el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de volver a atrapar la pelota, el sonido del vibrador de su celular hizo que se sentara y la pelota cayó impactándole en la cabeza. «idiota» pensó mientras se alargaba para agarrar su móvil.

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez sin saber qué responder, al final decidió que no iba a responder. ¿Por qué le mandaba esas cosas? ¿No podía simplemente guardarlo para sí y ya estaba? Pero muy en contra de sus propias ideas, se vio a sí mismo escribiendo una respuesta del que no fue consciente hasta que mandó el mensaje.

 _«De nada, Yachi-san. Llámame solo Kageyama si quieres. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!»_

Se quiso morir.

* * *

 _Continuará... Ya... Déjenme un review para saber si les agrada o no :'D Espero poder subir la próxima semana.. Debo decirles que estoy con muchos exámenes y por eso se me hace difícil escribir. Muchas Gracias 3_


	3. III - ¿Verdades amargas?

_Hello babies! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto con esta mierda, sí, lo sé, soy la peor escritora de la vida *llora* pero bueno, ya saben, estoy con finales y la carrera está pesada T_T y ahora como estoy con un agujero de vacaciones terminé de perfeccionar este capítulo._

 _Ahh… Tengo nuevo OTP (TsukiYachi) así que próximamente se me viene un one-shot de eso (YEY **\O\** )_

 _Y... quiero agradecer sus reviews, la verdad que amé encontrar tantas fans que disfrutan de este pedacito de cielo que estoy escribiendo, la verdad no esperaba una buena aceptación, aunque no son millones de reviews, los poco que tuve me dieron ánimo de continuar aunque me faltaba la inspiración ^^, este cap va para ustedes que esperaron mucho._

 _y ya saben, TODOS LOS DERECHOS DEL AUTOR para **Furudate-sensei** , obviamene, todos los derechos a ese Satán que nos dejó sin batalla del basurero u_u_

 _ **AQUÍ VA... 3... 2... 1...**_

* * *

— Yamaguchi

El muchacho, que se hallaba sentado en el piso de la sala del club, giró su cabeza al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba con bullicio, sin embargo no encontró nada llamativo; se volvió a girar al no ver a nadie y suspiró mientras se disponía a quitarse la remera para guardarla porque apestaba a sudor. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de desconocimiento.

— Ehhh… Yamaguchi —Pero esta vez sintió el peso de un brazo que le rodeaba por el hombro. Al instante sintió como otro brazo lo rodeaba justo por el lado opuesto. Yamaguchi sobresaltado dio un grito, que al ver que se trataban de Nishinoya y Tanaka, fue apagándose y lentamente cambió a una expresión de resignación con otro suspiro.

— Yamaguchi, necesitamos hablar como los hombres que somos —dijo Noya a su izquierda con una mirada muy seria. Se preocupó por un momento y se giró para ver a Tanaka, igual que el otro, llevaba una expresión como si estuvieran a punto de hablar sobre el tema más delicado del mundo.

— No creo que hablar con ustedes cuente como "hablar como los hombres que somos" —remarcó Ennoshita con una risotada traviesa atravesando el umbral de la puerta y cerrándolo por detrás suyo. Tanaka se levantó con ademán de decir algo pero al escuchar el portazo volvió a colocarse en frente de Yamaguchi, quien como Nishinoya, se había levantado del piso y permanecía parado en el mismo lugar. Él miró a Yuu y ambos asintieron volviendo a su antigua expresión hacia el peliverde.

Yamaguchi solo los miraba alternadamente con una mirada que expresaba toda su confusión.

¿Faltaba decir que el alma se le salía por la boca?

— Yamaguchi —volvió a decir Tanaka—. Lastimosamente nosotros ya no estaremos el año que viene —E hizo un ademán de estar limpiando una lágrima e inhalando fuertemente haciendo un "sniff" muy fuerte, Noya solo hizo el mismo gesto, como si se trataran de héroes. —Entonces, necesitamos gente que se encargue de nuestra tradición de cuidar a nuestras bellas mánagers —sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

— Alguien con suficiente valor y entrega para continuar con nuestras obras —continuó Nishinoya también con ese brillo, levantando la barbilla mientras hablaba heroicamente

— Alguien que esté dispuesto de proteger —añadió de nuevo Tanaka

— De cuidar…

— Alguien con entrega

— ¡Y que no permita que otras escuelas se atrevan a echarle un ojo de más!

Yamaguchi estaba escuchando todo lo que sus _sempáis_ decían con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta. ¿Era eso tan importante para comportarse así? Dejó su último aliento cuando pensó que era un idiota por no darse cuenta de que precisamente ese par no tendría nada mejor de qué hablar seriamente que no sea de chicas, se sobresaltó en ese instante al insinuar de que estaban tratando de persuadirlo.

Noya colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Yamaguchi, asustándolo nuevamente haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara, alzó su brazo derecho y colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo levemente aunque este no se movió demasiado porque los compañeros de segundo seguían sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

— Y ese alguien eres tú, Yamaguchi —dijo retirando su palma sin doblar el índice, señalando su corazón sobre la camiseta que no se había podido quitar antes. El muchacho bajó la cabeza para mirar su dedo con un poco de pesadez.

Recién cuando todo el salón quedó en silencio por unos segundos fue capaz de pensar en qué le habían estado diciendo; ¿Que continuara su tradición?

¿¡Que cuidara a las mánagers!?

¿¡Que QUÉ?!

— ¡¿QUÉ!? —respondió exaltado apartando la mano de Nishinoya de su pecho. Sacudió los hombros y así se deshizo de todas las ataduras. Los miró a la cara y aún traían esa expresión de ser totalmente serios sobre lo que estaban hablando "¿Qué demonios?" Pensó rápidamente—. ¿Por qué me hablan de esto?

— Nos conocemos, Yamaguchi —dijo Tanaka carraspeando y tratando de volver a poner su mano en el hombro, a lo cual Yamaguchi reaccionó apartándolo con un golpe suave —. Sabemos que Yacchan te gusta —hizo una pausa agotadora. Yamaguchi abrió bien grande los ojos al escuchar eso, sin embargo, Tanaka y Noya seguieron sin cambiar de expresión—. Y también sabemos que no tienes el valor de confesarte.

Yamaguchi estaba a punto de enojarse, de gritarlos, y empujarlos para que salieran del salón, para que lo dejaran solo. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Todo ese alborote para sacar un tema como ese? ¿Era una broma? ¿Se estaban burlando de él? Pensó con más rabia; Abrió la boca muy grande para gritarles con todo, pero se detuvo en el momento en que los vio con la mirada hacia el piso, ambos; aparentemente seguían con la misma expresión del comienzo pero esta vez no se atrevían a mirarlo a la cara.

— Nosotros también fuimos así —Noya levantó la cara y le dio un empujón sobre el hombro—. Después de darnos cuenta de que nunca seríamos capaces de hablarlo bien, entonces decidimos cuidar a Kiyoko-san de esta forma—su voz se iba apagando, era algo tan inusual en Yuu—. Aunque a veces éramos idiotas y nos pasábamos— soltó una risotada que seguía siendo apagada.

Ahora Yamaguchi era el que bajaba la mirada, no quería seguir viendo aquello.

— No te preocupes, Yamaguchi, vas a tener un futuro tan brillante como el nuestro —Tanaka sonrió burlonamente por encima de su hombro. Noya lo siguió con otra carcajada.

— Ser como tú es la cosa menos brillante que se me ocurre, Ryou

— Me refería a ti también, idiota —gritó de nuevo, pero divertido. Ambos terminaron riendo con gran estruendo.

Siguieron haciendo un gran escándalo hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió, cruzando la larga figura de Tsukishima a través de ella, el dúo volvió a golpear a Yamaguchi por un hombro cada uno, ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa radiante y se retiraron con una ruidosa algarabía.

— Cuidar a Yachi-san —repitió Yamaguchi por lo bajo, sin ser escuchado.

— Ese par es el peor de los males de Karasuno —exclamó Tsukishima con pereza— ¿Qué era lo que te decía ese par? —preguntó Tsukishima tomando sus cosas de su casillero, echando una ojeada rápido a Yamaguchi antes de él pudiera notarlo—. No tienes buena cara

— No fue nada, Tsukki —sonrió el moreno con ganas. Tsukishima volteó hacia sus cosas de nuevo al ver que su amigo no le diría nada y decidió dejar de insistir.

* * *

— ¡Yachi-san! —gritó Hinata desde lo lejos levantando una mano saludándola mientras bajeaba a gran velocidad sobre su bicicleta. Yachi se pegó un gran susto al escuchar sus gritos, llevó la mano a su pecho para tranquilizar su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era el estruendo de Hinata en plena mañana, pero cuando se giró a verlo se asustó aún más al ver que venía a gran velocidad sin tener ambas manos en su manubrio. Hinata le sonrió espléndidamente cuando se supo visto y bajó la mano con la que le saludaba y la puso sobre el manubrio; empezó a apretar el freno cuando se encontró cerca parando definitivamente al lado de Yachi, en la entrada del colegio.

Ella suspiró aliviada al verlo bajarse entero de la bicicleta, la verdad nunca le habían agradado esos instrumentos, ella que era un caos y bastante torpe, siempre acababa con uno que otro rasguño por andar en esos, así que con el tiempo los dejó de lado y aunque su madre le compró una vez para que aprendiera, nunca más volvió a subirse en uno.

— Ehh...Yachi, ¿le tienes miedo a las bicicletas? —preguntó Hinata al ver como la chica miraba con terror su bici.

— ahh... No, no —trató de explicar torpemente totalmente desprevenida ante su pregunta—. Ehh… ahh… yo… solo no me llevo bien con esos instrumentos —declaró mientras sonreía tímidamente para ocultar su simpleza. Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior del colegio mientras Hinata hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado sosteniendo su bici por el manubrio.

— Pero si son muy divertidas… y me ayudan a llegar más rápido que caminando —alegó como si se tratara de un tema sencillo—. Además, al ir y venir en bicicleta ya estoy haciendo una especie de entrenamiento individual— sonrió sonrojado con orgullo latente al pensar en su entrenamiento y en cuánto se esforzaba.

— Siempre pensando en el voleibol —apuntó Yachi riéndose de la situación. Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

— T-te equivocas… —dijo casi al tono de gritar, totalmente rojo—. Yo no solo pienso en el voleibol.

— ¿Ahh no? —Yachi estaba riéndose mentalmente más de lo que demostraba, disfrutando la situación con inocencia—. ¿También la comida es muy importante?

Muy al contrario de lo que quería expresar, Hinata estaba sin saber qué demonios iba a decir y completamente rojo ya que al ser pelirrojo era muy sencillo que se le pusieran hasta las orejas rojas; Era ella, últimamente tenía la sensación de que le ponía muy inquieto, simplemente se ponía más idiota de lo que ya era cuando estaba cerca y no lograba entender por qué. Pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello y naturalmente era ella, pero _"¿Por qué ella?"_ Era en lo que siempre terminaban sus pensamientos, nunca llegaba a una respuesta concreta.

Pero por supuesto no quería decirle eso.

Pero también había una pequeña parte en su interior que quería comentarlo.

—Ah... ¡Kageyama! —dijo Yachi quitando a Hinata de su nube mental, haciendo que olvidara todo el embrollo mental que tenía y volvió a recuperar su color normal, se sentía aliviado, pero al ver a Kageyama el pelirrojo reaccionó como si todos sus pelos se erizasen tal cual gato enojado. Se pararon ambos a esperarlo al notar que él ya los estaba viendo.

— Hola —saludó Kageyama un poco despacio al alcanzarlos, tan despacio que ambos se miraron confundidos al escuchar que hablaba tan bajo.

— Hola, Kageyama-san —respondió Hinata con un tono burlón, sonriendo con malicia; Se giró de nuevo hacia Yachi y tomó su mano sin darse cuenta. Kegayama y Yachi se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, Kageyama intentó apartar la vista un poco molesto preparándose para decir algo, por su parte Yachi simplemente se quedó perpleja sin poder decir nada. Mas antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Hinata llevo la mano de Yachi hacia el manubrio de su bicicleta, haciendo que Yachi la sostuviera —Yacchan, te encargo mi bici.

Y casi al mismo tiempo de haber dicho eso, se salió disparado corriendo lo más rápido que pudo gritando a todo pulmón "VOY A GANARTEEEE, KAGEYAMAAAAA"; El moreno se miró un momento con Yachi, ambos ya habían recuperado el color de sus mejillas, ella lo miró con confusión al ver que no salía corriendo como idiota detrás del pelirrojo.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó después de notar que llevaba desventaja mientras aceleraba lo más rápido que podía dejando atrás a la rubia.

Yachi sonrió con soltura cuando vio que Kageyama avanzó corriendo detrás de Hinata. Estaba muy contenta de verlos así, siempre le parecía que aunque mantenían cierta rivalidad y siempre estuvieran compitiendo, eran más cercanos de lo que ellos mismo esperaban; Al principio solo trataba de verlos como compañeros, pero después de ese regalo sorpresa que le habían comprado por su cumpleaños abandonó esa idea. Ellos no eran simplemente compañeros de equipo o algo así, ellos eran amigos, los tres lo eran y ella estaba muy feliz por haberlos conocido.

A Yachi le tomó más tiempo de lo que pensó llegar al gimnasio; tuvo que ir a buscar el estacionamiento para bicis (del cuál no tenía ni la más pálida idea) y lo encontró después de que una chica del club de béisbol le ayudara indicándole el camino, como estaban ya de vacaciones entonces la escuela se encontraba algo desolada y agradeció infinitamente no ser el único club que se estuviera preparando para la inter-high de invierno. Una vez que aseguró la bici de Hinata regresó al gimnasio de vóleibol para ayudar a sus compañeros en lo que ella pudiese; como era natural no estaban todos los miembros del club aún por ser muy temprano, miró a través de la puerta y buscó a Hinata y Kageyama con la vista, y los encontró estirando preparándose para practicar.

— ¡Yacchan, he ganado de nuevo! —gritó Hinata al ver a la rubia entrar al gimnasio, Kageyama le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de gritar –o dejara de alardear-

— Solo es una derrota de las miles de victorias que tuve sobre ti, imbécil, no festejes tanto.

— Estás ardido por perder.

— Chicos —dijo Yachi una vez que llegó para que dejaran de discutir—. ¿Por qué no utilizan toda su energía para practicar en vez de discutir?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron los dos como si se tratasen de dos niños amaestrados, Kageyama estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Yachi sonrió ampliamente al verlos correr de nuevo hacia la cancha para practicar.

Yachi miró hacia la entrada cuando vio la figura larga de Tsukishima entrando seguido por Yamaguchi, quien sonrió con timidez al verla.

—Ehh… Tsukishima-kun, llegas temprano hoy —dijo Yachi sonriendo juntado las manos como queriendo aplaudir, en realidad estaba muy feliz de ver a Tsukishima llegar temprano, cada vez llegaba menos tarde, en el fondo era como que él también estaba disfrutando del equipo y del deporte y pensar en ello le hacía muy feliz.

— Ahh... sí —respondió Tsukishima un poco retraído—. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. —enfatizó tratando de disimular muy mal su desinterés, Yamaguchi sonrió.

— Tsuki solo quiere parecer un tsundere —Yachi y Yamaguchi rieron, el muchacho suspiró al ver como estaba hablando con la rubia y de repente sintió pesar en su corazón; Rápidamente se giró y se dirigió a trotar alrededor de la cancha para calentar, Tsukishima y Yachi se miraron un poco extrañados por el inesperado cambio de actitud suyo, al final Tsuki alzó los hombros y se dirigió a correr también siguiéndole de todas formas.

» Los de primer año se encontraban haciendo mucho ruido como siempre era de esperarse en los entrenamientos, nadie se quedaba con ninguna sola gota de energía para sí mismos y daban todo lo que tenían en los entrenamientos matutinos que tenían con sus senpáis, siempre tratando de aprender de ello. Hinata siempre quería lucirse con ellos y mostrarles cosas interesantes, pero Kageyama siempre de un golpe le devolvía a su realidad en la cual era muy malo con las técnicas del voleibol, aun así los de primer año siempre quería escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirles con muchas ganas.

A Yachi le encantaba ese ambiente; no solamente había pensado que seguir en el club de voleibol se iba a poner un poco solitario sin los de tercero y sin Kiyoko-san, sino que también el hecho de tener que volver a escalar en los torneos para volver a llegar al torneo nacional y tratar de conseguir la meta máxima pensó que haría muy difícil la estadía en el gimnasio, pero estaba muy feliz de ver que para nada se habían cumplido sus miedos. Todos parecían divertirse y disfrutar al máximo de todo, así que ella también trataba de disfrutar y dar su mejor esfuerzo para ellos.

» Cuando hubo terminado el entrenamiento de mates y recepción se dieron un pequeño descanso en los cuales Yachi aprovechó para llevarles botellas de agua a todos para que pudieran hidratarse, la rubia aprovechó que todos aún seguían descansando para ir hasta donde estaba Hinata.

— Buen trabajo, Hinata —dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba bastante admiración. Hinata se enrojeció hasta las orejas y no supo disimular la alegría que sintió mezclado con su torpeza y dejó caer su botella derramando todo el agua que contenía por el piso.

— Lo siento —gritó ligeramente asustando un poco a Yachi, ambos se agacharon para tratar de alzar la botella y Hinata enloqueció aún más al tenerla tan cerca, Yachi alzó rápidamente la botella sin darse cuenta de nada. "¿Qué crees que haces, Hinata idiota?" pensó en su mente con al típico estilo de Kageyama.

— No te preocupes, yo lo secaré después —dijo la Rubia sin entender bien qué había pasado—. Ahh, quería decirte algo…

Hinata se puso aún más rojo mientras se recomponía.

— Ehh ¿Qué? —preguntó ansioso, Yachi aprovechó que ya estaba de pie para devolverle la botella, aunque pensó que debía llevar a cargar de nuevo.

— Ahh… bueno… este… —Yachi balbuceaba palabras tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de decir las cosas. Hinata, al verla tan nerviosa, superó el nerviosismo que tenía y recuperó su color habitual por el momento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yacchan? —preguntó un poco más asustado, llevó la botella a su boca tomando los últimos tragos, tratando de disimular su estado torpe sin motivos

— Bueno, es que… Tú… me diste un regalo… y yo.. —Yachi juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices y miraba como jugaba con ellos sin atreverse a ver la cara de Hinata—. Yo… bueno… podemos…ir…al…ci…ne… ¿juntos?

Hinata escupió la poca agua que había alcanzado tomar, mojando aún más el piso. Yachi puso los ojos en blanco al ver su reacción, no supo qué hacer, ni qué había pasado. ¿No querría ir con ella? Trató de respirar mientras tenía los brazos en lo alto para calmar al pelirrojo pero no consiguió nada, por suerte estaban alejados de los demás pensó triunfante en su mala suerte.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata imbécil? —preguntó Kageyama al ponerse detrás del pelirrojo, Yachi suspiró de nuevo— Hoy estás más idiota que siempre —sentenció sonriendo con su malicia característica.

Hinata se dio media vuelta lentamente para ver a Kageyama y éste se quedó mudo al verlo tan rojo, miró después a Yachi quien miraba con una mezcla de horror y nerviosismo, como si no supiera qué hacer, aún con sus brazos en lo alto. El moreno intentó comprender qué demonios había pasado entre los dos y solamente sintió un calor asfixiando subir por su pecho, algo que quería salir para matar a Hinata… ¿Por qué?

— ¡Claro que Kageyama también! —dijo al fin la rubia un poco calmándose, pensó que si Kageyama venía también entonces él también iba a querer salir con ellos, aunque desde el principio tenía planeado hablar con los dos sobre aquello.

Hinata se sintió estúpido al entender realmente lo que pasa… ¿Yachi quería invitarlos a ambos a salir como agradecimiento? Pero su sentimiento de ingenuidad se convirtió en una angustia en seguida porque ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? O más bien dicho, ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Estaba decepcionado? ¿Quería realmente estar a solas con Yachi? ¿Qué solamente fuera él y no Kageyama-kun?

* * *

 **Continuará~·~·~**

 _¿Qué pasará en el cine? ¿Estará Kageyama celoso? ¿Hinata es tan BOKEEE como dice Kageyama? ¿Qué va a pasar con Yams?_

 _Dejen sus RRs para saber si les agrada o no n_n_

 _Bai_


End file.
